


Santa ! Please make my wish come true !

by SweetSugaarYeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSugaarYeol/pseuds/SweetSugaarYeol
Summary: Luhan made a wish to Santa but he didn't know his wish was actually in front of him...
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Jinglebellselu's Third Christmas





	Santa ! Please make my wish come true !

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt n°338
> 
> Summary: Luhan has a crush on the most popular guy at school. He wants to confess to him so that maybe he can be cuffed for the holidays, but he ends up sitting on Santa's lap, holding up the line of toddlers waiting, and wondering if he's stupid for asking Santa a boyfriend this year.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt ! 
> 
> Hopes you enjoy it ! <3
> 
> (It's my first fest, so sorry for any mistake! )

Luhan wonders sometimes if he’s really stupid. At least, he’s stupid enough to listen to Jong Dae’s idea. How could he even agree to this? Maybe he’s really desperate. And now he looks like an idiot sitting on Santa’s laps in the middle of the mall, holding the line. 

It all starts because Luhan couldn’t gather the courage to confess to his crush. It’s not his fault if he’s too shy and that his crush is just the most popular guy of the school. He thinks he doesn’t have a chance but at the same time he can’t just keep dreaming about a boy that doesn’t even know he exists. So he wanted to confess to move on after. But the thing is… He couldn’t do it. He loves the boy too much. In the end he was feeling down, holidays were in a week and he’s still here.   
Minseok wanted to cheer him up and they ended up in the mall. Then Jong Dae suggests that Luhan could go and ask Santa to have a boyfriend since he couldn’t give up and Luhan stupidly says yes. 

And now here he is. 

He’s being cut off his thoughts by a soft pat on the head. He suddenly looks up to see the man in his costume smiling at him. Luhan blush again and look down immediately, too shy now.

“Don’t be shy, you can ask me whatever you want” Says the man, faking a voice of an old man to lure the kids. But Luhan knows Santa doesn’t exist. So why, again, did he agreed?? Like this man can resolve his problem for real? He’s really the most idiotic man in the world right now. 

“No it’s ridiculous… and stupid. I’m sorry for disturbing you for nothing” he sight softly. 

He was ready to live when the man stops him.

“Nothing is ridiculous. You can even tell me you want to go to the moon I don’t mind.” 

Luhan really doesn’t know why but he decides to stay. 

There’s a small silence before the smaller speaks again.   
“I… I would like a boyfriend for Christmas…” he murmurs quietly. 

He thinks the man is surprised because he heard his breath stops for a second. It’s making him blush harder.

“I know it’s stupid I told yo-“

“Who?” The man cuts him. 

“Eh? What do you mean?” He asks confused.

“Who would you like to date?” Santa asks. 

“Oh… Hum… H-He’s one of my classmates… “ 

“What’s his name? I won’t tell promise” smiled the man. 

Luhan blush again and pinch his lips, being impossibly shy.  
“S-Sehun… Oh Sehun…” he murmurs. 

He doesn’t know if the man chocks but he surely heard something… Or he thinks? 

“It’s dumb forget it, I don’t even know why I tell you this.” He says a bit panicked. 

“No it’s not, don’t worry. I just didn’t expect this type of request. But why don’t you just ask him?” He asks softly.

“I can’t. I’m too shy… Plus I know I have no chance. I just… I don’t know. I’m trying to forget him but I can’t…” He sight with a little pout.

“Cute…”

“What?” 

“What? I didn’t say anything” giggled the man even if he finds it a bit awkward. Luhan swear he heard a voice say something. 

“It’s such a shame, maybe if you ask you’re gonna be surprised.” Santa says.

“I doubt I’m sorry…” He smiles shyly. 

The man sighs. 

“It’s okay don’t worry I can’t force you but I still think you should try little one” he smiles gently.   
“But I can guarantee you that you might have a surprise for your last week before your holidays.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re gonna see!” the man chuckles.

Luhan pouts cutely in incomprehension but doesn’t insist. 

“Okay, hum, I’m gonna go I’m sorry I’m holding the line…” he murmurs shyly with a small smile. “Thank you and sorry again for bothering you” he says getting off the man. 

He bows multiple time then almost run away with his cheeks red. And he gets even redder when Jong Dae starts to tease him about what just happened while Luhan is so embarrassed he could die right now.   
He sighed and looks at the man one last time before leaving the mall with his friends. 

When he got home, Luhan just flops on his bed and rolls on it multiples time.   
“Why did I do this!? I looked like a fool…” he whines in despair.   
He sighs for the nth time and gets up to get a shower and forget this day.   
But in the end, he thought about it the whole week end. 

Monday comes and Luhan was leading to his class, walking with Minseok. And when they entered, Sehun was already there with his friends Chanyeol, Jong In and Yixing.   
He turned to them and his gaze finds Luhan’s one directly, making him froze and look at him like a lost puppy.   
Why was he looking at him like this? He never noticed Luhan before so why was he looking at him so intently? Like he wanted to tell him something?   
Luhan looked away quickly, feeling too shy and embarrassed. But he could feel the eyes of the taller following him to his seat and still looking at him once he was sitting.   
Luhan tried to ignore him but inside he was so panicked. Does someone know about what happened at the mall? Did someone hear him? And told Sehun?   
Fuck. His hands started to get sweaty and he was feeling unwell. 

Class started quickly and he tried to focus as best as he could but the mall scene is playing in his head non-stop. He tries to remember if he knows some faces that could have possibly hear him and tell Sehun, but he finds nothing. And, Minsoek and Jong Dae wouldn’t have told him right?   
He sighed. 

“Great. Now I’m starting to doubt about my friends… Damn it I shouldn’t have done this, I’m an idiot.”

Not far behind him, Sehun was looking at Luhan’s tense back. He was a bit confused. Why Luhan was reacting so nervously when he was just looking at him?

It was frustrating, really. And Chanyeol noticed his little pout and frown. 

“Why are you like this?” he murmurs softly.

“Because Luhan seems so nervous and I don’t know why… I’m not doing something unusual…” he sighs.

“Maybe because usually you stare at him when he’s not looking… Maybe he’s nervous because it’s the first time you stare at him like that” Chanyeol replies blankly. 

Sehun pouts a little. 

"Yeah maybe..." He sighs.

But he wanted to talk to the smaller. He thought about what happen at the mall all week end. 

In fact, Sehun had already noticed Luhan before this. He finds the small shy boy really cute.   
The first time he noticed him was in gym class. He was bringing the stuff for the session and some asshole pushed him to make him fall.   
Sehun was about to go and help him but two boys, he learnt after was Luhan's friends, rush to him and help him while yelling at the other.   
But Luhan didn't seems mad or anything. Instead he just smiles to his friends and Sehun thinks it's at that moment that he crushed on the smaller. His smile was just so bright and sweet, Sehun had been taken aback by him and his beauty. 

That's when he started looking at him when lu Han wasn't looking. He finds his awkwardness really funny and cute. He's a sweet boy really. And Sehun even finds out he has a thing for small and adorable boys like him. 

That's why Sehun wanted to talk to him after he discovered the smaller likes him too. He didn't expected it. He didn't even know Luhan likes boys but he's glad he does. 

The bell suddenly rings.   
It's lunch time.

Sehun's chance maybe to approach the boy.   
But he didn't even had the time to get up that the smaller almost runs out of the classroom.

He pouts again and tried to finds the boy for an hour without succeeding. 

He only meet him again for class and, again, Luhan seems to tense and stressed and Sehun didn't really know why. 

Class pass slowly, too slowly for Sehun's liking. 

And when it ends, Sehun got up quickly but two girls went to him to asks if he could help them with some stupid lesson. And misses his chance to got to Luhan again when he sees him leave. 

He sighs. 

Maybe tomorrow then.

However, it didn't go was he thought.

Luhan had avoid him all week and it was driving Sehun crazy. He didn't know what to do. 

On Luhan's side, he was sure that someone told Sehun but he didn't understand why the taller keeps on looking at him like that. He was so lost that every time he sees him he hide somewhere. Afraid of what ? He doesn't even know. Maybe to be rejected. To be mock. He doesn't know what to expect. 

______

Sehun was despairing. It's Thursday evening and he only have one day left before Christmas holidays. He had tried everything really but nothing worked.   
But Chanyeol came as his saviour.

"Hey Sehun, I have some news about the little man you're looking for. I heard him talk to Jong Dae and Minseok. He's afraid someone heard what happened at the mall and that someone told you and you're mad. That's why he's avoiding you." 

"Seriously?" Sighs the taller. "Damn... I should have known" he smiles a little. "But what am I gonna do then ?" 

"Well i know Jong Dae you know... Maybe we can ask for help... And maybe Santa can give his gift to Luhan?" He smirks.

Sehun smiles. 

"I like your brain Yeollie" 

"I know, I know" the man smile proudly. 

That's how they ended up fixing their strategy for the next day.

Friday morning comes and they both arrived early at school. Which was unusual for them. 

"You got your costume ?" Asks Chanyeol.

"Of course, it's the master piece of this plan" grunts Sehun who was a little nervous.

Will it work ? He hopes. 

He then spot Jong Dae coming in the school with Minseok. Perfect. Luhan isn't here yet they need to be quick. 

Chanyeol smiles and came to greet him.

" Hi Dae! Hi Minseok! I have a request for you, would you help us ?" He says as Sehun comes next to him. 

The two look at each others eyes and smiles. 

"If it's for Luhan... than yes." 

_____

Luhan arrived just in time in class. He sat down next to Minseok who smiles at him weirdly.

"What ?" He asks confuse.

"Nothing. We're going to the park after school, you know the one with the Christmas market. Jong Dae wants to buy candy and gingerbread, you coming?" He smiles.

Luhan smiles softly.

"Okay I'm following." 

"Great !" 

And so Luhan concentrate on the lesson, missing the wink Minseok send to Jong Dae, Sehun and Chanyeol.

_____

The day passed fast and it was already the end of the school and the beginning of the holidays.   
Luhan goes to his locker to take his stuff but instead, he found a letter.   
Completly white. 

Why would he receives a letter ? 

He frowns a little and take it. He inspect it for a few seconds before opening it. 

The letter says : "Meet me at the park next the the market, by the lake". 

Luhan blinks multiple times. Who is this ? He didn't recognize the hand writing either so he had no clue. 

"Luhan are you coming ?" Shouts Jong Dae from outside the building.

The boy startled a little and put the letter in his bag before joining them, a lots of question in mind.

They arrived quickly and Jong Dae runs to the candy store. Minseok giggles and follows him while Luhan was walking slowly, thinking hardly.

Should he goes there ? To see ? What will happen ? 

He sighs and joins his friends.

Maybe he should go to see ? He's curious. Too curious. But maybe for the best. 

"Hey, I'm gonna walk around a little, see you later" he smiles to his friends who wave him off. He rolls his eyes and walks out of the market. 

While walking, he thinks about his week. He was a little moody because he didn't have the courage to tell Sehun about his feelings and he even run away from him. 

He pouts when he thinks of it. He was an idiot. 

He finally noticed the lake and smile. It was beautiful. The lake was all ice and sparkling with the city lights. It made him smile. 

"So you did came" says a voice behind him, making him startle. 

He turns around to see a man, with a Santa costume. Was he... was he the one of the mall ? 

"W-wait... are you... do we know each other ?" He asks confuse.

"Yeah, you remember me ? Santa from the mall" the man laugh softly. 

"How ?" He replies shocked.

"I have little Christmas elves to help me. They put the letter in your locker because I wanted to give your gift" he says with a smile.

"My gift?" Replies the smaller tilting his head a little.

"Cute..." 

"What ?" 

"I didn't say anything" smiles the man.

Luhan swear he heard a whisper. 

"So... what's my gift ?" He asks hesitantly. 

The taller smiles and take if his hat and pull his fake beard down slowly.  
Luhan chokes as his eyes went wide.

"S-S-Sehun?" He stutters, his cheeks glowing his red.

"Yeah it's me, I'm your gift" he smiles.

"W-what?" 

"You asked for a boyfriend for Christmas, his name is Oh Sehun right ? So here I am..." He giggles softly.

"Wait... IT WAS YOU ? YOU WERE THE SANTA FROM THE MALL AND I- ... OH MY GOD" he screams in embarrassment covering his face.  
Sehun laugh and comes to hug him.

"Don't worry you were cute" he whispers in his ear making Luhan blush even more.

"Don't make fun of me" he whines.

Sehun kiss his head. Luhan looks up with surprise.

"I'm not I swear. I was really touched by your confession. And... to be honest. I kinda like you too..." He says.

"SEHUN DON'T LIE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" someone screams from a bush a little further. 

Luhan was surprised and look at Sehun with a questioning look just to see him blushing. 

"Chanyeol I swear I'm gonna drown you in this lake..." He grunts hiding his face on Luhan's neck.

They heard other noises and a click.

"Minseok!!!!" Yells Luhan when he noticed his friend taking a picture of them. 

He hides his face against Sehun too. 

"Don't mind them... they are jealous" he hears the taller whisper. 

Luhan smiles shyly and kiss his cheek to thank him.

Sehun raise his head and look at him. 

"I have another gift for you" he says.

"Another one ?" 

"Yes" he murmurs.

He bends down slowly, looking at him in the eyes. Luhan's eyes were so big and sparkly, he could see the universe in them. His whole universe.

He smiles again and kiss his soft lips. He didn't deepen the kiss. Maybe later. They stay like this a little, until Luhan had completly relaxed.   
Of course their friends were taking picture of them but they didn't care.  
It was a magical moment.

When they finally part Luhan was obviously red. 

"You're really cute when you blush..." The taller murmurs. 

"Don't say it... idiot..." He smiles shyly looking away. 

"Come on, how about we take a good hot chocolate so I can tell you everything you need to know. I guess you have a lots of questions right ?" Asks the taller taking his hand.

"Yes... you're right. Like when did you notice me ?" Replies Luhan following him while their friends follow behind.

Luhan should admit that it's the best Christmas gift he ever had.   
At the end, he's really glad that Sehun was Santa for this year. It made it even more magical. 

He's the happiest now. And Sehun too. 

The end ~


End file.
